


Let Love Conquer Your Mind

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Elf Mage Inquisitor, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mages and Templars, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Inquisitor, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Retelling, Romance, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Templars, The Fade, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walkthrough Fic, siding with the Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: Aellyce Lavellan was sent to the Conclave to see what would become of the mage and templar war. What she didn't expect was for a strange mark on her hand, an Archdemon seeking her death and leading the Inquisition as it attempts to deal with the mess from the Breach. Nor did she expect feelings for the dashing Commander to grow.A walkthrough of the main missions/Cullen romance with some additional scenes - goes through DA:I, tresspasser and beyond cos I'm weak.





	1. Dazed and Confused

Her hands are numb.

She can barely feel them as she kneels in the cell, locked in shackles that stop her from doing... anything, really. It's damp and cold, seeping in through her breeches and it feels like the walls are closing in on her. She's not used to this sort of confinement.

She spent all of her life wandering woods and moving from camp to camp. The Dalish don't settle for tight walls and confined spaces, and it just makes her panic grow.

Suddenly, her hand awakens. Pain shoots up, spreading through her palm to her wrist as it glows a sickly green. It vaguely brings back memories of... whatever that was. Running from creatures towards the golden woman with her outstretched hand — the surroundings had been similar. The same tinge of green.

She grits her teeth and clenches her hand into a fist, even as the pain ebbs and flows. She's Dalish. She sat through her vallaslin without shedding a tear or crying out in pain. She's not going to start just because of this... strange thing on her hand.

The door opens and two women enter. The guards surrounding her finally sheath their swords. She wonders if they know she's a mage — if she truly wished, she could have conjured flames to engulf them whole.

'Give us your name,' one woman asks, dressed in purple and partially hidden under a hood.

Her voice is weak when she finally speaks, having been unused for so long. She clears her throat, trying her hardest to make it sound a bit better. 'Aellyce, First to the Keeper of Clan Lavellan.'

'Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now,' the other woman sneers in her ear but Aellyce doesn't flinch. 'The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.'

There's a tremble of emotion in her Nevarran accent, enough for it to be obvious that she lost someone important in the conclave. _No wonder she wants to kill me_ , Aellyce thinks, even as her mind starts to whirl at her words.

'You think I'm responsible?'

The woman grabs her hand, and almost on cue, the strange glow comes back. She tries to convince her that she doesn't know a damn thing, but that only seems to anger the woman — this Cassandra, the other called her — who then takes over. Aellyce tries to recall what she remembers... but it's not much and she can tell it only raises more questions rather than answering them.

Cassandra orders the other woman away — Leliana — and tells her she'll bring Aellyce to the "rift". She removes the bar trapping her hands, replacing them with a simple rope binding as she leads Aellyce outside.

The sudden brightness from the sky makes her stumble, so used to being in the dark, dank cell. She hates the sensation. The sky and sun should never make her cringe away like this. But before she can really dwell on it, her eyes adjust and she sees just why everyone is so damn worried...

It's the same colour as the mark on her hand, cutting a hole in the sky that fills Aellyce with a sense of doom. Cassandra informs her that they call it the Breach — that it's a huge rift into the Fade and growing every minute; that it's not the only one, just the largest, and every single one was caused by the explosion at the Conclave; that it will continue to grow until it swallows the world.

Just as Aellyce goes to respond, the Breach gives a crack and the mark on her hand alights. The pain that shoots through her arm, moving that little bit further up her wrist, is so sudden and strong that this time, she can't help but cry out in pain as she falls to her knees. Nothing seems to compare to the pain — not getting her vallaslin, not the times she's been cut and hexed, nor even her monthly bloods. It's unlike anything she's ever experienced and she can only assume that her Keeper would understand.

'Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you,' Cassandra explains, voicing those thoughts that had already started to circulate in Aellyce's mind.

Gritting her teeth, Aellyce lets out a long exhale. 'I understand.' She pushes to her feet, steeling herself even as her hand continues to tingle. 'I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes.'

As they finally start walking, Cassandra explains why every single human glares at her. She's used to such looks, of course, but not from so many people at once. When she hears that the conclave was brought about by Divine Justinia in an attempt to bring peace between mages and templars, but they were all killed in the explosion, she can almost understand why so many people want her blood.

It's just a shame she's not the guilty one.

She follows behind Cassandra, gritting her teeth every time the Breach pulses and seems to spark a reaction from the mark on her hand.

They continue forward, Aellyce too lost in her thoughts to ask any questions, even though a part of her knows she has a million and one. She keeps her head down, rubbing at her wrists, thankful for Cassandra for cutting the rope that had bound her the second they had left the gaze of the crowd.

Maybe that's why she doesn't notice the green spark flying towards them until it crashes into the bridge, blowing it clean apart and sending them hurtling towards the ground.

Cassandra is fast on her feet, sword and shield drawn with the order for Aellyce to stay behind her as she rushes off to fight a demon. But then the ground in front of her starts to bubble, and somehow she knows that it won't be long before another pops up in front of her.

Swallowing, Aellyce glances around, her eyes widening when she sees a staff laying off to the side. Her gaze darts between Cassandra, the staff, and the bubbling rift before she decides she just doesn't care — they need her alive to help seal this thing, don't they? That means not getting killed by shade demons.

Aellyce dives for the staff, reaching it just as a demon comes through the rift. It's a rather basic one, but it'll do the job, she thinks, as she channels her magic and sends flames shooting towards the damn thing. The fight seems to last forever and no time at all, and by the time the demon dissolves into dust, she turns to see Cassandra putting an end to hers.

'It's over,' she says in a soft voice, relieved that no more have popped up.

Cassandra doesn't seem to share the sentiment as she storms over to Aellyce, sword still drawn and pointed directly at her chest. 'Drop your weapon. Now.'

Unable to stop herself, Aellyce cocks an eyebrow. 'You do realise I don't need a staff to be dangerous, don't you?'

'Is that supposed to reassure me?'

Aellyce shakes her head. 'I haven't used my magic on you yet. Even when I woke up, bound and surrounded by human soldiers. And believe me, I know how you treat female elves.'

Cassandra's eyes widen just a little before her entire body slackens. She nods her head. 'You're right. You don't need a staff.' She gnaws on her lower lip for just a second before turning back to Aellyce. 'But you should have one. I cannot protect you.'

She walks away a few steps as Aellyce attaches the staff to her back, sliding it into the holders that will keep it in place. When she finally steps up behind Cassandra, the other woman seems to remember that she agreed to come willingly; to do whatever she needed to in order to help.

Without saying anything else, Aellyce starts to walk once more, passing through the forest after Cassandra jogs a little to put herself back in the lead. They pass by more demons, and Aellyce is almost glad that the other woman allowed her to keep the staff — she is definitely adept with her abilities, but having a staff just makes everything that little bit easier, as well as using less energy from her.

By the time they reach the forward camp, they've gained another two companions. A dwarf named Varric, who seems to get under Cassandra skin (drawing Aellyce to the man almost immediately), and a city elf named Solas. He smiles at her in a soft sort of way, and she understands that she has him to thank for the damn mark not killing her already, but there's just something about him that... makes her feel off.

Still, she thanked him for his assistance in keeping her alive, and is even more thankful to have someone who seems to know about the Breach alongside them.

The woman from before — Leliana — is there, stepping forward with an almost relieved smile on her face as she greets them. She starts to introduce her to someone else, a Chancellor Roderick, but he seems less fond of her, ordering everyone to slap her back in chains and take her to Val Royeux for execution.

It makes Aellyce snort, even as Cassandra steps fire with fire in her eyes. 'Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat.'

The Chancellor shoots back, 'And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.'

'We serve the Most Holy. As you know.'

'Justinia is dead!'

Aellyce sighs, shaking her head. 'Isn't closing the Breach the most important thing, right now?'

The man turns back to her. 'You brought this upon us in the first place!' he shouts, and Aellyce grits her teeth and turns away, moving back a step or two to lean against the nearest battlements. She watches as the others discuss their next plan of attack, rolling her eyes every time the Chancellor opens his mouth. She wonders if his reaction would have been different had she been human, but decides probably not. He's no doubt just looking for someone to blame, and she's the best option.

She listens to their plans: Cassandra opting for a straight on charge with the soldiers, whilst Leliana believes a distraction would be best whilst they go up the mountains. And Roderick just demands a retreat, saying all hope was lost.

When Cassandra turns to her, she expects it to be with a "ignore them, we're doing this my way" sort of declaration, so she can't quite believe when the words, 'What do you think we should do?' leaves the Seekers mouth.

She arches a thick eyebrow, the one with a scar running straight through from when she'd fallen and split her head open as a young girl. 'Oh, now you want my opinion?' She can't keep the snark from her voice, having grown more and more tired with every second that passed.

They kept telling her she was their only hope in stopping this — and yet they still acted as if she were guilty. Who in their right mind would open such a thing then decide to help close it not five minutes later?

Their reasoning for asking her advice is almost sound — she's the one with the mark; she's the one they must keep alive; they're unable to agree so why not give her the deciding voice?

Her gaze darts between the mountains and Cassandra, but she already knows her mind is made up. She never did like going the long way when a shorter, more direct approach was available. Even if it weren't safer. 'I say we charge. By the looks of this damn thing, I won't survive long enough for your trial, so whatever happens, happens now.'

And just like that, it's decided.

They leave the camp, making their way through the path and stumbling upon another rift. The four of them make quick work of the demons that appear, wraiths and shades and terror demons all attack, and Aellyce is more than thankful for stumbling upon Solas and Varric — there's no way in hell she and Cassandra could have assisted the soldiers as well on their own.

When the final demon falls, she rushes forward, her left hand extended towards the rift as she allows the power to flow from her arm. It seeps into the rift, the feeling somehow like she's being drained and filled at the same time, before the entire thing explodes, throwing her arm back as the rift is finally sealed.

She knows that she will never get used to doing that, even as Solas steps up behind her and says she's becoming quite proficient at it. She knows it's supposed to be a compliment but somehow it just makes her grit her teeth because she _doesn't want_ to become good at this. In fact, she very much doesn't want to ever do this again because the sensation is just utterly _wrong_ and she hates it.

'Lady Cassandra,' a voice says, interrupting her thoughts with its smoothness. She turns and finds a human male striding towards them, stopping in front of Cassandra. 'You managed to close the rift. Well done.'

'Do not congratulate me, Commander,' Cassandra declares as she steps aside and gestures to Aellyce. 'This is the prisoner's doing.'

She's almost unable to stop herself from approaching him, her eyes glancing over him — from the blond curls on his head, to those honey coloured eyes and taking in the general build of his body... she snaps her gaze back to his face the second she realises it had began to drift.

He doesn't seem to notice, however. 'Is it?' He doesn't sound overly impressed. 'I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of good people getting you here.'

'I hope they're right about me,' she shoots back, unable to stop herself. She sees the corner of his lips twitch just a little, and for some reason it sets her heart aflame. 'But regardless, I'm going to do whatever I can.'

He studies her for a moment. 'Well, that's all we can ask for.' His attention shifts back to Cassandra. 'The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.'

'Then we best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.'

His gaze darts back to Aellyce, before flitting away just as quickly. 'Maker watch over you, for all our sakes.'

He takes off running and Aellyce follows him, watching as he rushes up to a limping soldier, taking his arm and bringing it over his shoulder, supporting him and helping him forward. It amazes her, to see such a high ranking officer care for a foot soldier. From her experience, most human officers don't give a damn if they're charges live or die, so long as they make it out on top.

She watches until she knows she can't anymore, turning away and following the path once more to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She finds it almost ironic that it's called that and now it is naught but ashes.

Cassandra explains that this is where she was found — that she left the Fade here and that the woman had been seen behind her.

When they reach the rift, she's surprised to see it... closed. In some sort of way. It's not gone. Not like the others that have been closed, but there's no demons pouring from it, no distorting as if it's alive and just waiting to attack.

And yet when they approach, a vision dances into view. Divine Justinia is there, and so is Aellyce and another dark voice, and she can't remember any of it ever happening, even as Cassandra demands answers. She has no idea what to make of it, the knowledge that she really was at the conclave — that she had witnessed Justinia before the woman had died; that the human woman had called out to her, begging her to run and "warn them", though of what she has no idea.

Thankfully, she's saved from her thoughts as Solas explains it's only temporarily sealed. That she needs to reopen it in order to seal it properly. And that opening means inviting demons.

She nods, almost grateful to be given the distraction as she steps up to it, letting the strange mark on her hand do its work as it reopens the rift.

As soon as she does, a huge demon breaks through. In the back of her mind, she seems to know it's a pride demon from all her lessons with the Keeper. But as soon as the realisation appears, the demon lets out a laugh and lashes out with a shock of lightning.

Gritting her teeth, Aellyce grabs her staff and gets to work, sending everything she can at the creature, desperate to break through its armour. She screams warnings at the others as shade demons appear, sneaking up behind them, and she can honestly say she's never had a fight this tense or on edge.

By the time the pride demon falls, she's panting and sweating and drenched in blood, or whatever comes from demons. Her entire body is weary and weak, and in that moment all she wants to do is sleep. She can almost hear the Fade whisper to her, trying to pull her into its embrace.

But she has one last thing to do.

She stumbles up to the rift, raising her left arm and allowing the powers to connect. She's filled with that same, strange sensation as the magic leaves the mark on her hand and seeps into the rift, doing whatever it does in order to close it.

This time, when the rift seals, it doesn't just throw her arm back, making her stumble a little, it throws her entire body. She flies through the air, launched a good foot back, before she crashes to the ground and skids another foot at least. The pain in her body is unbearable and she can't even open her eyes, even as she hears a cry for her name.

When the Fade calls for her again, she doesn't try to put up a fight.


	2. Honestly Curious

She finds herself leaving the grounds Haven. A part of her mind whispers at her, begging her to runaway — to just grab one of the horses and ride until she gets... somewhere that isn't Haven. But every time it sneaks into her head, she just needs to look at the Breach to remind herself that she _can't_ leave.

Not yet.

She had been a little overwhelmed, waking up after closing the rift and stablising the Breach to find that an Inquisition had been formed. They were still without a leader and barely a hundred men strong, but she applauded how quickly they had jumped into action. And then offered to stay around because hey, her hand was the key to this and if she didn't stay to fix it, there wouldn't be a world left to enjoy.

Still, it gets tiring sometimes. The amount of people that surround her — maybe no longer thinking she's the cause of the explosion, but now thinking that she's some Herald of Andraste. Never mind that she doesn't believe in the Maker. Never mind that she's a dalish elf and, in any other circumstances, most of these people would have looked at her like she were dirt on their shoes.

So, it doesn't surprise her when the feelings rise in her stomach and she just needs to _get away_ for some time.

She had grown close to the little band that they had amassed. Varric was nice, a level head with a kind heart that somehow made the burden seem less heavy. Cassandra had warmed up to her a little — at least she didn't want to kill her now. Solas still made her feel... odd... but she was willing to play nice if it meant her hand didn't kill her. Leliana was... unlike anything she had experienced before, which she had to expect of a spymaster in some way.

The new Nevarran, Josephine Montilyet was nice. She seemed warm and soft and caring.

...and then there was Commander Cullen.

'You there! There's a shield in your hand! Block with it!' He shakes his head. 'If this man were your enemy, you'd be dead.'

His words bring a smirk to her mouth. She stops in her tracks, having been heading straight for the stables but deciding against it at his sharp bark. The stables were one of her favourite places to hide — mostly because horses reminded her of home. Of the clan. Who would have no idea what happened to her.

Aellyce watches the Commander shift, turning to the man by his side. 'Lieutenant, don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one.'

'Yes, Commander,' the lieutenant takes off, and at that Aellyce starts walking again, changing her path almost entirely from the stables to the training ground and the blond Commander.

'A pretty valid point, if you ask me,' she declares as she stops by his side, enjoying the way he slightly jumps at her voice. 'Though I don't think you're ever prepared for a real fight until you're faced with one. No matter what training you receive.'

The Commander sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he gives a brief nod. 'We've received a number of recruits — locals from Haven and some pilgrims. Most had never held a sword in their life.' A glint appears in his honey coloured eyes as he turns towards her. 'Though, for all their numbers, none have made quite the entrace you did.'

Her lips tug up at the corner. 'What it isn't normal in Ferelden to burst from the Fade and promptly pass out for a few days?' She tuts. 'No wonder everyone was so interested in me.'

That earns a grin from him, a small thing that doesn't seem to last too long, but she relishes it all the same. He clears his throat and turns away, a faint pink decorating his cheeks and she frowns, studying it, wondering just what that could possibly mean.

Gnawing on her lower lip, suddenly overcome by a shyness, she asks, 'How did you come to be here?'

'I was recruited into the Inquisition at Kirkwall,' he says as he takes off. Aellyce takes only a second to think before she trails after him, somehow unable to stay away for too long. 'I was there during the mage uprising — I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.'

Her throat constricts. Ah. Her fingers automatically clench into fists, as if to hide the power within her. Even though it's no secret by now that she's a mage. She can understand the rebellions, truly, but at the same time, it just makes her kind look so... brutish. Something they're trying to get _away_ from.

A soldier comes up with a report, calling for the Commander's attention. He turns, still walking, and takes it from the man. 'Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me the position, I left the templars to join her cause.' He finally stops, bringing the report up to give it a brief read through. 'Now it seems we face something far worse.'

She pushes past a certain part of his words — _I left the templars —_ and focuses only on that final part. She lets out a quiet scoff. 'The Conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky... things aren't looking good.'

He doesn't seem too put off by that. 'Which is why we're needed. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine whilst the Breach remains.' He turns and hands the report back to the soldier, who takes off with it. 'The Inquisition could act when the Chantry could not. Our followers could be part of that! There's so much we could—'

He cuts himself off and Aellyce almost cries out, begging him not to stop. There had been such passion in his voice. She wasn't entirely sure what he had been saying, all she knew was that his voice had sounded like warm honey and she wanted to drown in it.

He reaches up and scrubs the back of his neck. 'Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture.'

She can't seem to stop herself. Her lips tug again and she takes a step closer to him. 'No,' she says slowly, gazing up at him into this golden eyes. It amazes her, how much taller he is. She's not exactly _small_ but he's still got to be a good half a foot or so more. 'But if you have one prepared, I would love to hear it.'

He chuckles, a hearty thing, and it's a wonderful sound. 'Another time, perhaps.'

At that, she gnaws on her lower lip again, trapping the part of her vallaslin between her teeth. She stares up at him, feeling her heart hammer against her chest as all he does is stare back, a warmth in his gaze that isn't just the colour.

She feels her chest constrict and tighten as her head floats. She offers him a soft smile.

'I, uh,' he stammers, which makes Aellyce's smile stretch. _I've rendered him speechless._ It almost makes her preen with pride. 'There's still a lot of work here.'

Before she can say anything, tease him about working too hard and not having enough fun, another soldier is stepping towards them. 'Commander, Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines.'

Aellyce just manages to stop the sigh of disappointment breaking free, especially when he looks just as disappointed. He turns away from her but keeps his gaze locked on hers as he offers her a teasing grin. 'As I was saying,' he drawls, in a tone that makes her throat dry. He turns his attention back to the solider, leaving Aellyce all alone.

She swallows hard, her gaze still on his back even as he strides away. Then she shakes her head, catching herself. She's not going to get caught staring after this human. No way.

'Creators, preserve me,' she mumbles to herself as she finally takes off for the stables.


	3. Word of Home

Aellyce returns to Haven with everything aching and her fingers tingling constantly, as if she were still sealing rifts. A whole week she had been gone in the Hinterlands, refusing to return until they had found Mother Giselle, had sealed all the rifts they had found and had tracked down blankets and food and other random shipments to help the villagers, who were caught in the middle of the templar-mage war.

Her main goal for that night was to make it back to her room and get a bath. Mostly because she needed _peace and quiet_. Cassandra had definitely become more friendly the more she stopped to help the civilians of the Hinterlands, and Aellyce had definitely warmed up to the Seeker in a way that only fighting together could bring...

That still didn't mean her and Varric's constantly bickering didn't get on her nerves. They never seemed to _stop_. She was almost tempted to tell them to just get a room and fuck it out, but somehow knew that Cassandra would probably run her through for that.

So, in order to ease the throbbing at her temples, Aellyce decided on a bath.

She should have known the Creators never did enjoy making her life easy.

'Miss Lavellan! Miss Lavellan!' It's odd to hear those words. The only thing that makes her certain they're calling for her is her clans name. She's never been called "miss" before... she's not entirely sure she likes it.

'Enjoy yourself, Aellyce,' Varric declares as he saunters off. He's pretty much the only one who calls her by name. It's another reason he's one of her favourites.

Gritting her teeth, Aellyce turns and faces the messenger who is rushing towards them. Cassandra and Solas slide by her, and she wants to curse them because why do they not get chased after, being called a stupid name?

'What is it?' she snaps when the messenger approaches, more bite in her voice than she intended. She takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes, trying to calm herself. It's not the poor lass' fault that the Hinterlands seemed never ending. 'Sorry. What can I do for you?'

The messenger swallows but thrusts out her hand. 'This arrived whilst you were away. Lady Josephine thought you'd want to see it first before they made any decisions. She and the Spymaster are waiting by the war table to discuss options.'

Then, before she can ask anymore questions, the young girl turns and rushes off. Aellyce sighs, scrubbing her free hand over her face. Her finger traces the lines of her vallaslin, an almost automatic action now — it's a comforting move, a reminder that they're there and she's not forgotten who she is or where she came from.

Finally feeling ready to face whatever is in the letter, Aellyce opens it and reads:

_Clan Lavellan offers greetings to the Inquisition and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and wish nothing to do with them, Clan Lavellan has always dealt fairly with all and wished only for peace. That said, we have on occasion been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims._

_It has come to our attention that a member of our clan is being held captive by your Inquisition. She went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and we find it highly unlikely that she intentionally violated your customs. If she has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from her to know that she remains with the Inquisition of her own will._

_We await your reply,_   
_Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

She reads the letter once, twice, three times before she takes off running. The aches of her muscles and the desire to relax is long forgotten as she makes her way to the castle, eager to get to the war table and sort out a plan to put her clan's mind at ease.

Her bare toes dig into the ground as she rushes forward, the letter crumpling in her grasp. She knows most people think it strange that elves wander pretty much barefoot, but it's just how they are. Her soles are thick, she has been walking like this since she were able, and she doesn't feel the cold as much because of that either. And it's not really barefoot — there's cloth covering their soles and heels, so only their toes peek out. And the fabric is thicker than most people seem to think.

'Your kind killed the Most Holy!' a voice snarls, breaking in through her thoughts and she skids to a halt. She finds a group of mages standing before a templar or two.

'Lies!' the mage replies, holding his staff and Aellyce just knows this is going to end ugly. 'Your kind let her die!'

'Shut your mouth, mage!' the templar hisses, reaching for his sword.

Aellyce's throat constricts and her hand balls, ready to call upon her own magic to assist should it come to that, when a loud voice cuts through the arguments. 'Enough!'

Commander Cullen appears from the hold, pushing the templar back, ripping his arm free from the pommel of his sword. His free hand stretches towards the mage, stopping him from coming any closer and attacking the templar.

Aellyce's stomach flips, seeing him stuck between two people so hellbent on killing each other. The bodies of innocents from the Hinterlands is so fresh in her mind, the knowledge that they don't give a damn about those caught in the middle, and she just wants to throw a barrier up to protect the Commander, just in case.

But he doesn't seem to have these worries.

'Knight-Captain!'

The Commander snarls, 'That is not my title!' He turns to the templar. 'We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition.'

Aellyce feels a smile pull at her lips as she relaxes her hand, only for the tension to reappear as another voice comes, 'And what does that mean, exactly?'

The disappointment and disdain she feels is mirrored in the Commander's voice. 'Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?'

'I'm curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and it's Herald—' Aellyce can't stop the cringe from that blasted title being thrown about again. She's not the Herald of Andraste, damnit! Why would the Maker send an elf? 'Will restore order as you've promised?'

Gritting her teeth, Aellyce pushes forward, even as the Commander disperses the crowd and turns his attention to the Chancellor. She takes a deep breath and approaches them.

'What was that about?' she asks, even though she knows full well. It just seems like the best place to start.

The Commander turns to her and shakes his head. 'Mages and templars were already at each other's throat. And now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death.'

'Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order,' Chancellor Roderick declares causing Aellyce to roll her eyes. _And by that, I assume you mean yourself?_ she wants to ask but bites her tongue — literally — because she's in no mood to argue with this man.

The Commander doesn't seem to have these qualms however. 'Who? You?' He scoffs. 'Random cleric who wasn't important enough to be at the Conclave?'

'The rebel Inquisition and its so called Herald of Andraste?' Roderick shoots back. 'I think not.'

'I'm not the bloody Herald. And just remember that if the _proper_ authority had done its duty, the Conclave wouldn't have been needed.'

His eyes widen. 'You suggest I blame the Chantry? And exalt a murderer? What of justice?'

 _Did he just call me a murderer?_ she thinks, narrowing her eyes at him. She grits her teeth, the realisation that he is one of those who still think she blew up the damn Conclave. She hides the letter behind her back, refusing to let him see the words that her keeper had sent, announcing that she had been sent to the Conclave to observe. He would only think it evidence of her guilt.

'That won't help restore order in the here and now.'

'Order will never be restored as long as this rebellion is allowed to fester.'

Shaking her head, Aellyce takes a step forward, putting herself between the Commander and the Chancellor, much like had done for the mage and templar earlier. She hears the holy man sputter but pays him no attention. 'How wide spread is the violence between the templars and mages? I just came from the Hinterlands and it's been torn apart. Is that to be expected all over?'

'It's hard to say. With—'

'Your organisation flouting the Chantry's authority will not help matters,' Roderick spits as he nudges past Aellyce.

'Fenedhis lasa,' she hisses under her breath, narrowing her eyes at the man.

The Commander grits his teeth and speaks out between them, continuing as if the Chancellor hadn't interrupted, 'With the Conclave destroyed, I imagine the war between templars and mages is renewed.' His gaze flickers from the ground up to Aellyce's eyes and he lets out a breath, seemingly unclenching his jaw. 'With interest.'

'So, they're fighting... even though we have _no idea_ what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?'

'Exactly why this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so.'

'Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat.'

'You think nobody cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia's pass.'

'But you won't grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a rug.'

The back and forth bickering is almost like that of Varric and Cassandra, and she feels the throbbing at her temples begin anew. She reaches up and rubs at them, cooling her hands with some frost magic until it eases just a little. 'Let's hope we find solutions and not a cathedral full of Chancellors,' she says, offering the Commander a small grin, even through her pain.

'The stuff of nightmares.' He returns her teasing grin.

'Mock if you will, I'm certain the Maker is less amused.'

'Well, seeing as I'm Dalish, I don't particularly care,' she retorts, even though she knows it's a little rude. Her temper is wearing thin and she just wants to get this over with. As well as deal with the more important issue — like the letter in her hand. 'Anyway, Commander, I have. need of you inside. If you may follow me.'

She doesn't wait to hear what the Chancellor has to say. She merely takes off into the castle and heads towards the war table. Just as the message girl had declared, Leliana and Josephine were waiting for her and she offers them small smiles.

'I apologise for my state, I've just returned and promptly had to deal with a Chantry fool,' she hisses, closing her eyes and leaning heavily against the table to gather herself. She hears the door close and footsteps round, so she can only assume the Commander followed.

When she feels ready to face them, she reopens her eyes, straightens and unfolds the letter, placing it on the table. 'When did this arrive?'

'Only two days ago,' Josephine answers. 'We thought you'd wish to see it and make the decision.'

Aellyce swallows, nodding her head briefly as her long fingers stretch out and caress the signature at the bottom. She hadn't thought much about them — not as often as she would have liked. She feels like she's failed because of that, and the tears threaten to spill. But she will not cry in front of these people.

'What are the options?'

'Well, I would suggest sending one of our elven scribes to deliver a message that you would write to let them know everything is well.'

Leliana shakes her head. 'The Dalish go more for deeds, not words. We could send them something the clan needs as a show of good faith.'

'Or we could send some soldiers to deliver the news of your safety. It would also show our strength, so they don't need to worry about you.'

Aellyce pushes her hands off the table and straightens, shaking her head. 'I understand the idea behind that but my people would just see armed soldiers coming and attack, regardless of the banner born.' She scrubs a hand over her face. She takes a deep breath in, trying to think over the best plan, something that wouldn't make her clan worry too much... and the only thing that will put them off is words written in her own hand.

'We'll go with your plan Josephine. If my keeper reads a note in my hand, she'll set the others mind at ease. Sending something they need may have worked too, but they could have easily believed you send it in my name whilst having me locked up somewhere.' She nods her head again, convincing herself further as she spoke the words aloud. 'Yes, that's what we'll do. I'll write my letter and have it with you tonight. We can send the scribe at first light.'

Josephine nods her head. 'As you command.'

Aellyce picks the letter up once more and turns to leave, but Leliana's voice stops her short. 'We have other things to discuss, Herald, now that you are here.'

Gritting her teeth at the ridiculous title, Aellyce turns back to the table and listens to what the advisors have to say.

* * *

Sighing as she collapses into the seat, her long black hair cascading down her back and drenching her nightgown, she reaches for a piece of parchment and a pen. She stares at the blank page, gnawing on her lip as she tries to think of the words to say.

_Harhen,_

_Know that I am safe. I still don't know what really happened at the Conclave. I didn't even remember why I was there until I read your letter. I have this... thing that means I must stay with the Inquisition. It is key to help seal the Breach in the sky._

_I hope the clan is well. I know Kalva was due to get her vallaslin **—** how did it go? Who did she settle on? I miss you all, but this is... I must do this. I need to stop the world from being torn asunder._

_If you ever need anything, write me and I shall see what I can do. I may not be what they asked for, but they call me the Herald of Anassistdraste now. No doubt I should be allowed certain assistance. And I will always use that to assist the clan._

_These people seem kind enough._

_Perhaps they weren't at first but now that it's obvious I didn't kill their beloved Divine, they seem to stop holding a dagger to my back. I have fought alongside a few **—** they're capable warriors. I almost wish Orani had been sent instead of me now, she's better at fighting than I am and would have suited this role better._

_One is Nevarran. A Seeker named Cassandra, who was the right hand of the Divine; she's warming up to me. The ambassador named Josephine is Antivan and I'm rather fond of. her There's a dwarf named Varric who is kind and funny. I owe my life to a city elf named Solas... but there's something about him, harhen, that sets me on edge. The left hand of the Divine is also here... I don't know much about her, which is to be expected._

_And the Commander... he is... interesting. I believe Deyras would get along swimmingly with him. He's an ex-templar. Yet he doesn't seem to hate mages. I was worried about that when we first met but he never acts like he's expecting me to kill him in his sleep._

_I'm rambling. I am safe and for now, content._

_Please write back, I miss you all so much_

_Dareth shiral,_

_Aellyce Lavellan._

Swallowing, Aellyce sets her pen down and lets the ink dry before she folds it over and seals it with wax. She grabs her cloak and wraps it around her shoulders, covering her nightgown — she hadn't thought about that as she had dressed after her bath.

Leaving her chambers, she rushes to the war room, only to find the Commander inside. She clears her throat, tightening her cloak around her body.

His head darts upwards. 'Herald, I...'

'Please don't call me that,' Aellyce whispers as she steps further into the room. 'Aellyce or Lavellan if you must. I am not this Herald. They may say or believe what they wish, but amongst this group I will not answer to it.'

His honey eyes widen just a little, before he tilts his head a little. 'As you wish.' He clears his throat and takes a step away from table. 'Is there anything you need?'

'Oh!' She had almost forgotten the letter in her hand. She steps towards him, pressing the letter in his hand. 'The letter for the elven scribe in the morning for my clan. I didn't ask them to send an army to come and rescue me, just in case you were worried.'

Her lips twist as he starts to sputter, unable to think of coherent words to say to that. She tries to hold back her laughter but after another few seconds, she cannot hold it in.

She reaches out and places her hand on his forearm. 'I jest.' She offers him a warm smile before she remembers she's in her nightgown. She swallows and removes her hand, folding it back into her cloak to further hide that from his eyes. 'I should go. I just wanted to make sure it reached one of you so it could be sent first thing. I don't want them worrying any longer than they need to.'

'Then goodnight, Her—' He catches himself even before she can open her mouth. 'Lavellan.'

'Goodnight, Commander,' she replies, turning and going back to her room, trying to work out she was disappointed by him choosing that name rather than Aellyce.


	4. Champions of the Just

Aellyce stops outside the room, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the twinge from her shoulder. No-one had noticed the injury and she hopes to keep it that way. Her plan is to just get through this discussion of the mission, get back to her room and try her hand at some healing spells — something she does _not_ excel in, but it's better than the alternative.

Swallowing, she pushes open the door and steps into the room, her head thrown back. The second she sees the three advisors and Cassandra, she stills. The sight of them, possessed by the Fear Demon comes back to her; the whispers as they talked about destroying her, learning everything there was about her so they could pretend to be her.

She has to grit her teeth until her jaw aches to remind herself that it wasn't real. The people in front of her are kinder and don't want to possess her. As her blue eyes flicker away from Josephine to Leliana, she flinches away as a particular sight came back to her.

_She circles around the back of his body, and he just stands there, doing nothing. She's talking but Aellyce can't focus, not as she raises the blade to his throat. She can remember saying something about whether this was supposed to scare her — she knew it was a demon the second she had been dragged through to, which she can only assume is, the Fade._

_Leliana's eyes narrow and then she moves, drawing the blade across Cullen's throat. Blood spurts everywhere as he falls to the ground and it's all she can do to stop diving to the body._ **_He's not real. The real one is in Haven. Safe._ ** _She chants over and over again, even as the Demon laughs and morphs._

'Herald, are you well?' A voice asks and she blinks, startled and jolting and it sends pain shooting through her shoulder.

She can see their eyes hone in on the wound, and she swallows, knowing that it's disguised by the colour of her coat but it doesn't matter. If they focus too hard, they'll notice and she needs to stop that. 'Yes, I'm fine. How are things looking?'

Cassandra scoffs. 'Officers betraying their soldiers. The Templars without leaders. A demon imitating the Lord Seeker...' She shakes her head and points a finger. 'We should have taken them to task. The crimes they've committed.'

'Were committed by their officers,' Cullen cuts in, his voice like steel. 'The soldiers of the Order will serve.'

'These crimes put them at our mercy. Yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should!' Leliana declares, her eyes narrowing as she turns towards Aellyce. 'You should have consulted us, Herald.'

Aellyce rubs her eyes, not realising she's using her sore arm until the pain shoots through her again. She hisses and quickly lowers it, gritting her teeth, especially as she notices Cullen's eyes flash in concern. 'Look, I sided with the Templars over mages, despite being a mage myself, because I knew they were a good order and whilst they have some problems, they are pretty necessary because we've all fucking seen what happens when mages go rogue.' She pushes herself upright, forcing her shoulder back even as it twinges. 'They deserve to rebuild. I'm not here to fucking conquer the world. I want to shut that bloody hole in the sky and then get back to my people.'

Josephine swallows. 'An alliance with the Templars _was_ our desired outcome,' she says softly, diffusing the situation a little. 'May we discuss their imminent arrival?'

'A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach.'

Aellyce nods. 'How long until they arrive?'

Before anyone can reply, a bang and a cloud of smoke fills the air. Everyone flinches away but after the slightest jump, Aellyce relaxes at the familiar sight before her. That huge, stupid hat is the first thing that catches her attention, before she can concentrate on the words being said. 'They're almost here. Templars don't like being late.' 

'Maker!' Cullen gasps, reaching for his sword as he rounds the table. Cassandra quickly follows suit, moving until both their swords are pressed against Cole's body.

'Wait!' Aellyce shouts, stepping forward and batting both swords back an inch. 'Wait a minute.' She turns to Cole and raises an eyebrow in prompting.

'I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy.'

She offers him a slight smile. 'That's fine, Cole. You just startled us... appearing out of thin air. On the table.'

'I wasn't air. I was here. You didn't see me. Most people don't until I let them.'

A gentle throbbing appears at her temples and Aellyce sighs, reaching up to rub at them with frost-tipped fingers. He hops off the table, even as Cassandra orders for the guards to be called.

It's Leliana who stops her, wondering why Cole arrived.

'You help people,' Cole declares, stepping up to Aellyce, looking down at her — far too close for her liking but she feels like if she had to move, he would go with her. 'You made them safe when they would have died. I want to do that. I can help.'

A part of Aellyce wants to ask questions, to know what this strange boy has planned and how he could help, but she somehow knows it'll just end in a million more questions. And an even sorer head for her. 'You did help me in Therinfal. I couldn't have defeated Envy without him.'

_He's locked behind the bars. Guards stand around him. He sneers. 'Is it my turn to be branded a traitor for questioning what we've become?' He shakes his head. 'I deserve it, for letting her turn the Inquisition into a butcher's pit.'_

_But then there's the strange man, telling her it's not real and to lighten the dark. To keep climbing. To get out._

'But what does he want _now_?' Cassandra questions.

Aellyce lowers her hands. 'I think he really is trying to help.'

She can almost feel Cole's happiness. 'I won't be in the way. Tiny. No trouble. No notice taken unless you want them to.'

Cullen takes a step towards her. 'You're not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?'

'Not freely, perhaps, but it seems a waste to—' Josephine stops, turns back to the table, only to find Cole gone. 'Hold on!'

'Where did he go?'

Despite herself, Aellyce feels her lips tug into a grin. 'It's a good trick. You get used to it. And the cryptic talking as well.' Her fingers, still covered in a thin layer of frost, reach up and touches her wound to help ease the burning.

Leliana shares her grin. 'We must see if he can teach it to anyone else.' Her eyes sparkle for a second before the seriousness overcomes her once more. 'I'll have people watch the boy, but let's not be distracted from the Breach.'

Cullen sheaths his sword. 'We'll need your help when the templars arrive. Take time to prepare while you can.'

Aellyce nods with a small snort. 'Noted. Is that it?' They all nod and so Aellyce lets out a sigh of relief. 'All right. I'll see you—' She cuts off with a scream as she turns, colliding with Cullen's shoulder as he moved to open the door for her.

Her hand darts to her shoulder, gritting her teeth in an attempt to cut the sound off but it's too late. Everyone crowds around her and she can only stand as they finally notice the now reopened wound, that oozes blood down her coat.

'Fenedhis lasa!'

'Holy Andraste, I'm sorry,' Cullen gasps as he reaches out for her. She tries her hardest not to flinch away from him, not wanting him to feel as if it's his fault. She someone guesses that, even though it's entirely obvious such a wound couldn't have been caused by such a small bump, his first instinct would be to think it was.

'Makers, Aellyce, why didn't you get this seen to?' Cassandra questions, coming up beside her. She nudges Cullen out of the way in order to examine the wound before Aellyce can even think of a response.

She shrugs with her other shoulder. 'The templars were in a worse state than I was. Didn't seem fair to waste their precious resources.' Cassandra starts to peel her enchanter coat off, then lowers the shirt underneath it. 'Besides, I'm a mage. I was going to— _fenedhis, Cassandra!'_

The woman had poked at the wound, examining its depth and width, and whilst Aellyce can understand the Seeker's actions, a little warning would have been nice.

'Cassandra, must you do that?' Cullen prompts and there's an edge to his tone that makes Aellyce frown. She lifts her head and finds him staring at her... but he quickly looks away the second their gazes meet.

Cassandra doesn't even answer him. She steps back and locks eyes with Aellyce, who raises her chin an inch, daring the woman to say something. 'If you could have healed it, why didn't you on the journey home?'

Aellyce purses her lips, before she changes her mind and clenches the bottom one between her teeth. She coughs, clearing her throat as she finally lowers her head and glare. 'I, um, tried? The best I could do was stop the bleeding. I hoped to get to my room and try some more... but that obviously didn't happen.' She glances at her hands, as if somehow glaring at the very magic coursing through her veins. 'I thought it was healed enough to at least let my body do its work. I didn't think a simple knock would reopen it.' She shakes her head, several strands of her black hair falling from the braids. 'I never was a good healer.'

There's silence. She can almost hear the questions echo around the room, much like they had the first day. _How did this pathetic little elf survive where many great humans did not? She wields the power to close the sky, but cannot heal a simple cut on her skin._

'You took Vivienne with us! You know she is an excellent healer!'

Aellyce's eyes shine with fire as she raises her head. She wants to snap a million things at once. That Vivienne was new, how could she trust her? She wore masks and played that foolish Orlesian Game. Perhaps she seemed sincere in her desire to help close the Breach, and perhaps she needed Aellyce to do that, but old distrust died hard.

Her clan maybe dealt with shemlens. It didn't mean they hadn't had run-ins with them. It didn't mean that she would trust a human mage when all she really wanted was the familiar touch and company of her keeper. Of her family.

But before they could truly form, they died on her lips because how often had she and Vivienne fought beside each other in the short time they'd been together? How often had Vivienne protected her with barriers and regeneration spells, saving her from bandits and demons and wild animals?

She sighs, her palm covering her wound. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her magic, letting it flow into the wound, picturing the skin knitting together again. When she pulls her hand away, it isn't _gone_ (she really is much better at fire and lightning spells) but at least it's stopped bleeding and throbbing in pain.

'Trust is hard won for my people,' she admits as she finally reopens her eyes. 'But I suppose I have to at least try whilst that thing is still up there.'

That seems to thaw everyone a little. 'I can understand why you must still be on edge,' Cassandra starts slowly, wringing her hands a little nervously. 'After the way you were first treated. I do hope you know that it's no longer the case. For a lot of us.'

'Cassandra is right. Whilst we may have spared you for your ability to seal rifts, that is no longer that case,' Leliana states, standing to the side with her hands still behind her back. 'You have become a valuable member of this Inquisition.'

Despite herself, her throat grows dry and she really hates the sensation. She clears it in an attempt to help. It doesn't. 'Thank you. I'll... I'll go and see Vivienne right away. Let me know when the templars arrive so we can make plans. I'll try not to head off anywhere until then, so I don't miss them.'

Before anyone can reply, she fixes her coat and darts out of the room, leaving them all behind.


	5. This is the Moment

Aellyce sits on the frozen ground, even as there is a hurry around her. She knows it probably looks awful — her just sitting in the snow whilst everyone else prepares for the final attack, but she cannot help it. She had been preparing... then it just hit her. This could be her last day.

She remembered what Cullen had said to her as the templars had arrived. They had gathered around the war table to plan, and she had been adamant about going as soon as possible. She wasn't going to wait any longer — _the damn thing is too much of an eyesore to let it linger another day._

He had stared at her, looking her dead in the eye. _Be certain you are prepared. The elite of the templars may be ready but the truth is, we cannot know how you will be affected._

The Mark had been slowly killing her. She had gathered that from her brief talks with Solas. He had managed to stabilise it, give her time, but the amount of energy it will take to shut that damn thing... her eyes trail up towards the ugly green hole, watching it swirl and grow. Her hand flares for a moment, casting some light in the darkness, even as she clenches it into a fist in an attempt to hide it.

'There's no way I can close that and survive,' she mutters aloud, finally tearing her gaze away from the sight because it's too much. Her eyes start to sting and she squeezes them shut, burying her head into her knees.

'Herald, are you—?' It's a voice she knows. A voice she is familiar with. A voice she's even come to enjoy.

But hearing that title.

Without lifting her head, she snarls, 'What did I tell you about that _fucking title_?'

There's a beat of silence and she worries. Worries that she's scared him away; worries that she'll never get a chance to apologise; worries that she'll never get to bite his head off again when he inevitably slips up.

'Forgive me,' he says after a beat, and she is focused enough to hear the crunch of snow under his boots; hear as he sits down beside her. She can even feel the fur from his cape and it sends a thrill up her spine to know he's sitting so close... then again, his mantle is rather huge. 'Are you well... Aellyce?'

There's a hesitation, as if he's questioning himself and her earlier permission, but she doesn't say anything. She rather likes the sound of her name on his lips.

Aellyce lifts her head, scrubbing the cuff of her coat along her eyes. 'Not entirely. Suppose I've just realised this could be my last day and I can't even say goodbye to my clan.' She raises her head towards the Breach again. 'I mean, look at that!' She waves her hand. 'How can one tiny elf fix that? Even with this thing.'

'You sell yourself too short,' his warm voice replies, dropping just that little bit lower. 'In the short time I've known you, I've seen you do amazing things. You can't protest, unless you're telling me you lied on your reports?'

That brings a grin to her lips. She shakes her head. 'No, ser, wouldn't want to upset the Inquisition's Commander.'

He gives a small chuckle. 'Well then.' He says no more, just stares at her with a sort of... heat. It's as if he's trying to pass through all his strength and belief in her through their shared gaze.

Overwhelmed, Aellyce is the first to break away, clearing her throat. 'You may be right. And anyway, I hear Josephine has a party planned if we manage this, and I would _not_ want to miss that.'

Before Cullen can reply, there's a shout. 'Lavellan! We are ready to head for the Breach,' Solas calls out to her. She sighs, lowering her head back into her knees for just a second before she rises.

Cullen moves with her.

'The moment of truth arrives, it seems.' She offers him a smile, her fingers itching to reach for him, even just shake his hand. She keeps them by her side. 'See if you can save a bottle of wine for me.'

She winks and then takes off running, grabbing her staff from Solas and falling into stride with the templars as they march out of Haven.


	6. Unexpected

The merriments goes on around her, but Aellyce doesn't really pay much attention to it. She stares down at her hand, still having that odd green pattern to it even though the Breach is sealed for good. She hates how it looks, wonders if her keeper will cover it with some vallaslin, just so she doesn't need to look at it every single day.

She takes another drag of wine, smiling to herself as she remembers Cullen pressing it into her hands the second the partying had started. He had offered her a soft sort of smile, reminding her that she had asked him to save her one.

She still has that smile on her lips when Cassandra steps up beside her, informing her that Solas is certain the Breach is sealed and the skies are fine — a little bruised and battered, but a threat no longer. There's a few rifts still scattered around Thedas that she'll need to take care of, no doubt...

'This was a victory,' Cassandra finishes.

Aellyce shakes her head. 'I couldn't have done this without all of you. It's just stupid luck that I was there to... get this thing.'

'A strange kind of luck, yes. I'm not sure if we need more or less.' She nods her head. 'But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus.'

Aellyce scoffs, unable to help herself. 'And why do I fear that I figure into this new focus as well?'

Cassandra opens her mouth, ready to argue, no doubt, but she's cut off by the sound of the bells. Aellyce straightens instantly, her grasp on her bottle loosening until it falls completely and smashes at her feet, covering her toes in the red liquid.

'Do... you see that?' she asks, her voice soft and she gazes towards the distance. There's no mistaking it. Even as she asked, she knew that there was no other explanation.

The lights were torches. And the torches was an army.

'Forces approaching!' Cullen's voice rings out through the chaos, and Aellyce hones in on him, shouting at his troops. 'To arms!'

'We must get to the gates!' Cassandra says, pulling her sword free. Aellyce can only nod in reply, pulling her staff from her back and following her in a sprint. Solas and Varric appear beside her a moment later, and with a worried glance exchanged, they charge for the gates of Haven.

Cullen is there, still getting his troops ready. Aellyce opens her mouth, ready to ask him questions and know what's happening, but Cassandra beats her to it. It's strange, the disappointment and slight annoyance that trills through her then, but she pushes it down. The ringing of the bells enough to drown it out.

'One watch guard reporting. It's a massive force,' he points out towards the lights. 'The bulk over the mountain.'

Frowning, Aellyce steps around him, passing Josephine who steps forward, asking which banner they march under. She's just as surprised as Aellyce when Cullen informs them that they do not fly a banner, but any reply she has it cut off when the gates buckle from the onslaught of banging.

'If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!' a sharp voice declares.

Aellyce knows that they'll stand around for minutes arguing over what to do. That's how most meetings go. And whilst she can understand it then, it won't work now. She can't have them bickering over something as silly as opening a door.

So, she rushes forward and thrusts it open herself, hearing the others call for her. She pays them no attention. Her eyes focus in on the bodies on the ground, most of them dead except for one human mage, who kneels, leaning heavily on his staff.

At their arrival, he finally struggles to his feet. 'I came to warn you. Fashionably late I'm afraid.'

Despite it all, a grin tugs at Aellyce's lips, even as Cullen jogs up beside her. She's thankful for his appearance as the mage takes a step forward, only to stumble and collapse into his arms. If it had only been Aellyce, they would have crumpled to the ground — she's deceptively strong, but not _that_ strong.

'A little exhausted,' he says as he pushes away from Cullen. 'Don't mind me.' He takes a moment to gather himself, staring at the snow before lifting his gaze to Aellyce's. 'There you are. I came to warn you about what happened with the mages at Redcliffe. You're not going to like it.'

Aellyce glances at Cullen, who returns her worried expression. 

She listens as the mage explains about how they've fallen under command of the venatori, who in turn, serve a being called the Elder One. That the venatori are under the command of a woman named Calpurnia... the mage turns and points towards the mountain, and Aellyce narrows her gaze, trying to see...

Her eyes widen as a gasp breaks free from her mouth at the sight of the... creature coming from mist behind the human woman. Like some sort of... darkspawn.

'They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first.'

Shaking her head, Aellyce turns back to the commander of the army. 'Cullen, please, tell me you've got a plan? Anything?!'

His grim expression says it all, even before he informs, 'Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force... use everything you can.' He looks at her, a thing that must have only lasted a second but seems to linger far longer, before he turns, drawing his sword. 'Soldiers, round the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!'

Aellyce can only watch in amazement as he rushes off, leading his soldiers. Her mouth is dry and her heart is pounding. Things were supposed to get better after sealing the Breach. This was not how things were supposed to go!

Shoving that complaint away for later — when the _win this —_ she turns back to the mage. 'Your name?'

'Dorian. Dorian Pavus.'

She nods. 'With me. We're going to man the trebuchets. Make sure nothing happens to them. Cassandra, Varric, you come too. Solas, can you go back and make sure the villagers are okay? Find Vivienne and get her to help you. You're both the best healers and we'll need you for when the attack starts.'

With a quick nod in agreement, they all took off.

* * *

 

She cradles her arm to her chest as she rushes into the chantry, the doors falling shut after Dorian assists the old chancellor. It's nothing serious, she knows that much, but it's enough to make her wince when she finally stops and tries to stretch it out.

'Lavellan!' a familiar voice comes and Aellyce turns to find Cullen jogging towards her. 'Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance.'

Sighing, Aellyce attempts to roll her shoulder, gritting her teeth. Fucking venatori assholes with their ridiculous shields. If she weren't able to move it, she'd almost be convinced that they'd broken the damn thing.

'There was no bargaining with the mages, either,' Dorian informs, crouching down beside Chancellor Roderick. 'This Elder One takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way... to take your Herald.'

'Of course it did,' Aellyce grits out through her teeth.

She lets her magic flow through her, easing the pain just enough that she feels content to continue fighting. Even though she's not sure there's much of a fight left. She can't help but agree with Dorian... things had looked so promising with that landslide. Then the dragon had come along.

'They are,' Cullen says in response to Dorian's comment about the trebuchets. 'If we turn the last one to the mountains above us.'

'...if we do that, we'll bury Haven.'

'This is not survivable now,' Cullen declares as he takes a step closer. 'The only choice we have left is how spitefully we end this.'

Aellyce listens to them bicker back and forth as Dorian declares the plan unacceptable. She listens as Roderick reveals a secret path, before tuning out his ramblings about this being fate. Amazing how he's on her side now that she's nearly about to die.

Closing her eyes to gather herself, she turns. 'What about it Cullen?'

'We will manage if he shows us the path.' He then takes a step closer. 'But what of your escape?'

She smiles sadly at him, turning away so she doesn't have to see his face. What chance will she have of escaping under a pile of rocks and snow? But if gets everyone out alive?

Cullen finally moves, barking orders at remaining soldiers to assist her, whilst everyone else is ordered to follow Roderick.

'They'll load the trebuchet,' he explains as Aellyce turns back to him with a frown. 'Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line.'

Nodding, Aellyce sets off, following the soldiers.

'If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance, let that thing hear you.'

Even though she knows he can't see, Aellyce gives him a wide grin. 'Don't worry, Cullen, I plan on being the loudest fucking thing on that battlefield.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no post, but i'm back with more frequent updates!!

After seeing the flare go up and kicking the mechanism for the trebuchet, Aellyce didn't really think she'd survive. She had taken off running, mostly out of instinct — that desire to live even when the voice inside her head told her it was futile.

The Elder One — Corypheus, it had called itself — was hellbent on taking over the world. It thought of itself as a God. The anchor on her hand... it wassupposed to be for the ugly-looking archdemon. But instead, she had ended up with it. And was stuck with it.

The rumbling of the avalanche grows and grows, and she knows it's too late even before the snow sweeps over her. She closes her eyes, thinking of her clan, thinking of the small group of friends she had made over the weeks spent in Haven...

She crashes through some wood, falling through a hole. Some snow follows her, but when she lands, it's with the knowledge that she's somehow found herself in some secret tunnel.

Giving a curse in Elvhen, Aellyce staggers to her feet, wiping her face. She looks around herself, noticing that the anchor is still glowing after the maniacthat was Corypheus tried to take it from her. It throbs in an unpleasant way she she doesn't care — it provides her with some light as she slowly starts to stagger forward, having no idea where she's heading.

There's a path.

It stretches on and on, and her legs are weak when she finally spots an exit, leading out to the mountains. She swallows and stops, taking a deep breath to get her determination fixed. She isn't going to go out like this — not lost in a cave beneath a buried keep where no-one will ever find her.

With her blood on fire with her stubbornness, Aellyce starts moving again. She takes three steps forward and finds herself face to face with wraiths.

Gritting her teeth, she goes to conjure some fire, knowing that they're rather weak to that, at least from her previous experience. But before she can even start channeling her magic through her staff, the mark on her hand starts to glow brighter and brighter.

It seems to have a mind of its own as it slowly tugs her arm upwards, facing the wraiths who are starting to advance.

A stream shoots from her hand, much like when she closes rifts, and she's surprised when a rift appears before her, sucking the wraiths back through to the Fade and leaving her completely alone.

Finally, her hand is no longer aglow as it falls back to her side, slapping against her thigh from its heavy drop. Her entire body is light and as she takes another step forward, she stumbles and falls, managing to catch herself with her hands.

They scrape against the stones and as she rights herself, she notices that they're bloody.

 _I'll deal with that later_ , she decides as she shakes her head, rubs her palms against her trousers and pushes on.

As she approaches the mouth of the cave, she raises her arm to shield her face from the blizzard of snow that whips at her. It's so thick she can barely see through it, and she has no idea where the hell she's supposed to go.

Even with her sharp, elven eyes it's still too blurry.

Swallowing, Aellyce steps forward and sees it. The slight flicker in the distance.

Deciding it's a better lead the none, she clenches her jaw and sets off towards it, sinking into the snow. Her toes are numb and for a brief second, she wonders if she'll still have them at the end of this... but then that's not the worst of her concerns. She has no idea if she'll even have her life at the end of the day.

When she reaches the light, she notices it's a broken wagon. Her heart leaps to her throat, knowing that it must be a part of the Inquisition's group.

Knowing, deep in her heart and soul, that she's on the right track, Aellyce presses on.

She's not certain for how long she walks. All she's certain of is that her steps are getting smaller; her pace is getting slower; her entire body is getting weaker.

There's no way she'll be able to last much longer.

The hope that had filled her at finding the broken wagon had disappeared a long time ago. About the time she had stumbled upon an old camp, only to find it cold. She had been too weak to even try and light the fire again, to try and get some form of head to perk her up a little.

Wolves howl around her and she knows that if the pack chose to attack, there would be no way she'd fight.

The blizzard of snow starts to fade, even as the wind remains strong. Aellyce feels her muscles complain. She won't be able to go on for much longer.

A shape in front of her draws her attention, and she forces herself to keep going — to reach the camp and examine it. Her heart seems to soar when she sees the embers still flickering.

'It's recent,' she breathes to herself, and it's all the motivation she needs for a final push of energy.

Her progress is still slow. It's still painful.

But she sees a glimmer of light in front of her.

She takes a step but her legs fail her and she falls to the ground.

 _I was so close,_ she think, looking out to the fires just out of reach.

She closes her eyes.

* * *

 

He doesn't move from his post.

Even though Cassandra tells him that others can watch; even as people question about needing to move on soon, he doesn't move. He's not going to move until he knows for sure.

He's witnessed that tiny elf do wonders. She sealed the Breach. She brought an end to the mage and templar war. She had closed rifts and survived the Conclave.

She would appear.

'Cullen,' Cassandra's voice filtered into his mind again and he clenched his jaw. Thanks to the heavy fur of his mantle and the fire nearby, he wasn't too cold. They had found a rather perfect place to make camp — the mountains providing shelter from the wind. 'Get some rest and—'

He drowns her out. His eyes narrow towards the horizon, his heart stammering against his ribcage. He pushes himself off the side of the mountain he had been resting on, taking a step forward. He needs to blink furiously, to wake his tired eyes up, so he can focus...

It almost seems too good to be true — that much to hope for.

But no.

That's definitely a figure stumbling towards them. And he'd know that tiny, petite frame anywhere.

'It's her!' he shouts before he takes off.

He hears Cassandra follow, thanking the Maker as she does so, then shouting for a guard or two for assistance.

The Hera—

He cuts himself off, almost hearing her chastising tone in his mind ordering him _not to call her that_. It almost brings a smile to his lips, even as he watches Lavellan, no, _Aellyce_ , he allows himself to call her as she falls to her knees.

The sight makes him pick up speed, moving faster and faster until he reaches her, catching her just as she pitches forward. Her entire body is convulsing from the cold, and it's frozen to the touch. He hisses and without a second thought, removes his cloak and drapes it around her, watching as it nearly buries her.

By the time Cassandra and the soldiers arrive, he's scooped her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. It's strange, how he glares at the soldiers when they approach, trying help assist him.

He pushes it away, knowing better than to think of that right now. All he needs to do is get Aellyce to the medical tent they had set up. Mother Giselle, Solas and Vivienne can look after her then.

'Run back and tell them to get ready for her. She's freezing and unconscious,' he barks out at the soldiers, starting to stumble through the snow towards their camp.

He looks down at her. The tip of her pointed ears are bright red — her entire face is, in fact, thanks to the cold. Her eyes are shut and her mouth slightly open. Her hand rests against his chest, and he painfully notices that it rests right over his heart.

'It's going to be all right,' he whispers, keeping his voice low so that Cassandra can't hear. He's pretty certain Aellyce can't hear either but that doesn't stop him from speaking; doesn't stop him from hoping. 'I promise.'

Her eyes flutter open. There's a glassiness to them and he knows that she's not really _seeing_.

'Cullen?' she whispers, voice soft and weak and it trails off as her eyes go blank and fall shut once more.

He swallows thickly and tucks her even closer to him. 'I promise,' he repeats, hoping to the Maker that it's not going to be a promise that he'll break.


	8. Faith

Shouting filters in through her mind, drawing her from the Fade. She blinks, weary and confused. Even as everything comes flooding back to her — the attack on Haven, burying it beneath snow, fighting with Corypheus and stumbling through the snow, trying to find her friends — all she can focus on is the sounds of arguing.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Aellyce finds Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra huddled together. She shakes her head as the fighting continues, drawing one of her legs up.

The movement catches the attention of Mother Giselle, who turns towards her. 'Shh, you need rest.'

'They've been at it for hours.' She waves a hand to the four of them as she realises it's not the first time she's been woken up by their harsh tones. Each time, she had been too tired and sore to bother trying to figure it out. She had merely readjusted herself and fallen back into the Fade.

Now? Now she feels ready to face it.

'They have the luxury, thanks to you.' Mother Giselle offers a smile. 'The enemy could not follow. And with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting might threaten us as much as this Corypheus.'

Aellyce asks about the archdemon, wondering how they've managed to stay hidden for so long. It makes sense what Mother Giselle says — that they either think she's dead or that, thanks to them not knowing where the hell they are, it makes it harder for the damn thing to follow.

The shouting filters in through her ears again. She shakes her head. 'I already have a headache. I don't need it made worse by this arguing — and that's all it'll get us.'

'They know. But our situation — your situation — is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand. And fall. And now we have seen her return.'

The realisation that she's talking about her pushes Aellyce into action. She moves, pushing herself into a sitting position, angling herself towards the woman of the Chantry.

'The more the enemy is behind us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure? What we must, perhaps, come to believe.'

Aellyce shakes her head. She wonders if they see the pointed ears or her petite frame or her wide eyes or the marks upon her face. The way they speak to her sometimes, she begins to think they actively ignore it.

'All of this started because of fanatics and arguments about the next world.' She pushes herself onto her feet, and she finds herself in boots. She's not really that upset, for they're warm and rather comfortable and she can still remember the chilling numbness that came from walking through the snow. 'We need to start believing in this one.'

She's still weak as she pushes on, and she needs to lean on nearby posts to stop herself from collapsing.

When she draws to a halt, her gaze flickers around the area. Josephine is sat on a bench, hunched over in a way Aellyce didn't think was possible for the Antivan. Leliana sits on the ground beside her, knees brought to her chest. Cullen stands off to the side, looking at the ground — looking as if he's having an internal debate with himself. And Cassandra is leaned over the table, looking at maps but Aellyce can tell she's not really seeing them.

Her head falls down, her shoulders slumping because how the hell is she supposed to help fix this? What in the whole of Thedas can she do?

 _'Shadows fall and hope has fled._ ' Aellyce frowns, turning at the singing and finding Mother Giselle walking towards them. ' _Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come.'_

It doesn't take her long to figure out it's words from a Chant. It's the only possible explanation when every single one of their heads perk up, looking towards the woman with a strange look of hope and confusion.

' _The shepard's lost and his home is far,'_ Leliana joins in, and Aellyce's eyes widen at the sound of the Spymaster's voice. She had no idea that the woman could sing so well. ' _Keep to the stars, the dawn will come.'_

Soldiers appear, civilians from Haven, coming to circle around where she and Mother Giselle stand. They all start to join in and it's strange, the feeling that rises in her throat.

She's never believed in the Maker, has always been proud of her Dalish ancestry, but there had never been a moment like this. She could never imagine the clans singing such a song in the night, trying to find some hope from the words of their god.

' _The night is long_ ,' they continue, and Aellyce finds her gaze drawn to Cullen. His eyes close for a second and when his mouth opens, she almost feels like dropping again at the sweet sounds that break free. _'And the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come.'_

And then they're kneeling.

Right in front of her.

She turns to Mother Giselle, almost expecting it to be some sign of respect for the Chantry woman, but she merely smiles and backs away. It's then, it hits Aellyce that they're on their knees for _her_.

The ones who don't go to the ground place hands over the hearts, and she has to fight every instinct not to go running because this is... she had never expected something like this in all her life.

' _Bare your blade, and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long, and the path is dark, look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come.'_

It draws to a close and Aellyce can only look around the small group. Everything changes in an instant, the people are more upbeat, more lively. There's a hope that hadn't been there before and it's so utterly strange that a single song can bring that about.

'It's all one world, Herald. All that changes, is our place in it,' Mother Giselle informs before she moves away.

Aellyce is still reeling when Solas appears, asking for a word, and all she can do is follow, more than glad to leave the strange feeling behind.

'The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting,' he declares after lighting some fire to give them a little bit of light. 'Her faith is hard won, lethal'lan, worthy of pride... save one thing.'

Aellyce frowns at the term of endearment leaving the elf's mouth. She's been civil to him, not really trying to antagonise him, even though their beliefs are so vastly different. Or rather, their methods of getting to a rather shared goal are vastly different.

'Why do I fear what you're going to say?' she asks as she scratches at her forehead, her fingers once again tracing her vallaslin. It's something she's always done when nervous or thinking.

She sees Solas trace her movements, his nose flaring just a little before it disappears completely. 'The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours.' He doesn't give her any time to adjust to that news. 'Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for their reaction, when they find out the orb is of our people.'

Gnawing on her lip, she asks him how he knows this and what exactly it is, not really surprised when she doesn't get much of an answer. It's all she can think of to distract herself from his final words, and so she collapses to the ground, resting her elbows on her knees.

'I've seen enough of humanity to know that regardless of the outcome, they'll still find a way to blame us in the end.'

Solas doesn't sit down beside her, not that she truly expected him to. 'I suspect you are correct. It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies. Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow.' 

Aellyce is unable to hold back her scoff, glancing up at the other elf with a deep frown etched onto her face. 'And how are we supposed to do that? Haven has fallen! We have nowhere to go...' She shakes her head. 'We don't know where we are and if we spend too long out here, we'll die...' Aellyce grits her teeth together, hands clenching into fists and sparks of lightning shooting from them. 'I didn't survive Corypheus just to die out here, Solas.'

There's a long stretch of silence, and she's almost certain that he's just turned and walked away, leaving her to wallow in her own pity.

Until he speaks again. 'By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it; changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. It is a place where the Inquisition can build... grow...'

Raising her head, Aellyce turns towards him, raising an eyebrow but he says no more. He only offers her a small smile. 'Rest and tomorrow, we move.'

Solas then turns and walks away, leaving her alone.

She stares out over the mountains, wondering how something out there can be waiting. She wonders, just how long they'll have to walk; if they'll have enough supplies to last them — enough energy.

'Solas says you have a plan,' a voice declares and with a gasp, Aellyce is on her feet, her fist covered by flames until she realises just who had spoken. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath, willing the fire away.

'Sorry,' she mutters, turning back to her previous position, even sitting down on the ground once more. 'I guess I'm still on edge.'

She can finally hear the crunch of his heavy boots in the snow, before he lowers himself to the ground beside her.

'I can't blame you for that,' Cullen declares, his voice a little soft. 'You can us all a scare — we didn't think you were going to make it.'

The corner of her mouth tugs up as she turns her attention towards the commander. 'Had you worried, did I?'

Even with his face being tinted red from the cold, she notices it darken in embarrassment. She finds it rather adorable how quickly he becomes flustered...

She decides to save him by answering his first question. 'We do have a plan. We're going to scout to the north. I don't know how long it'll take us to get there, but... we should find something; somewhere we need to be, apparently.'

'My forces managed to gather enough supplies to last us just over a month. The people are a little shaken but they're still willing to fight. And we have carts for those injured and weary.' Cullen turns towards her then, and there's concern in his gaze. He opens his mouth as he wants to say more... wishes to say something else...

'Aellyce...'

'Cullen...'

'Herald!' Mother Giselle's voice comes, loud and sudden and she has to grit her teeth to stop herself from cursing the woman. She turns to find her hovering just behind them. 'Come back to the camp. If we are to travel tomorrow, you must be well rested.'

Before Aellyce can even say a word about how she'll be fine or push through or make _any_ sort of excuse, Cullen is on his feet. 'Mother Giselle is right. We need you at your best if you are to lead us to our destination.'

He turns and stalks away, bowing his head to Mother Giselle, who starts to make her way towards Aellyce, helping her to her feet and steering her back to the tent she had vacated.


	9. Skyhold

She curses Solas.

She knows it's petty and wrong, but she just can't help it. It's been just over three weeks since the attack on Haven. She had still been weak and sore but had taken off the very next morning, refusing to stay out in the mountains any longer than she needed to.

There had been a spring in her step then, a certain hope as she walked on in front, leading the people that had survived. Often, she ran ahead, scouting the way for the easiest path for all the carts and supplies. It had been hard going, but Solas' words echoed in her head, telling her to keep going.

Now? Now she wonders if the unmarked elf just wanted her to die; wanted all of them to die.

The sky darkens and she draws to a halt, knowing that they'll have to camp. The area they've found themselves in is decent enough and so she gives the signal, hearing Cullen dishing out orders a moment later.

Aellyce turns, surveying the group, finding Solas by his bald head rather easily. Her blood is on fire with anger; anger at Solas, Corypheus, Keeper Istimaethoriel for sending her to the Conclave, the _world_. She feels it boil and she doesn't even try to dampen it.

Instead, she marches over to the other elf, grabbing ahold of his shoulder and turning him around to face her. 'Mahn'an, Solas? Min'ara rosal bell'annar!'

'Atisha, da'lan. Mith'ma,' comes his reply, spoken softly and gently. He speaks as if he truly is talking to a child and it makes Aellyce's jaw tighten until it aches. She hates the feeling that courses through her body — this impatience and violence. She had never been one to fight before. She wonders if this is how her sister, Orani, feels all the time, being a warrior.

She heaves a sigh, the thought of her beloved sister bringing thoughts of her brother and cousin and her _clan_. She misses them and if they never get out of these mountains, she'll never see them again. 'Ar'las ma'gonun.' 

With nothing more to say, she wanders away, letting the soldiers build the camp for the night. She sits down on a nearby rock, watching everything go on around her. A part of her knows she should be helping, but she's just filled with such... strange emotions that she knows it'll just end in disaster.

'You look as if you need cheering up,' a voice declares, causing Aellyce to look up. She finds the Tevinter mage, Dorian, staring down at her with a grin. He sits down beside her and hands her a small bottle.

She takes it without hesitating, pleased to find a nice rich wine inside. 'Do you miss your family?' she asks before she can stop herself, handing the bottle back. 'You're awfully far away from them.'

He shakes his head. 'My family and I didn't exactly... get on.'

'I miss mine,' Aellyce admits, her voice a whisper. 'I got a letter from them weeks ago when they heard I survived the Conclave. I wrote to them, sent an elf scribe so they didn't worry. I asked my keeper to write back... there's been no word.'

Dorian opens his mouth, no doubt trying to think of something to say. After a moment, he simply closes it and hands her the bottle again.

‘And now Haven is gone. This elf will never find me if he returns with word of my family. It's taken us _weeks_ to find this place — if it even exists. What chance will they have knowing where to go? Where to find us?’

Aellyce takes another long drink from the bottle and hands it back to Dorian. He looks like he's going to take a drink before thinking better of it. He sits it down beside him and then stands, holding his hands out to Aellyce.

She glances up at him, her eyes just a little bit hazy from the wine. ‘What are you doing?’

The Tevinter mage rolls his eyes. ‘Take my hands, Aellyce. I'm going to cheer you up.’

It's rather strange how easy it is to slip her hands into his. There's no hesitation or doubt. She reckons it's because he's the only one who's treated her _normally._ Everyone else still acts like she's some gift from their Maker. Not Dorian. He just treats her like an elf with horrible luck.

‘I thought that's what the wine was for,’ she says as she's hauled to her feet. Not that hard a feat for him, really. He's got big muscles and she's tiny.

‘Yes, but I fear wine isn't enough right now.’ He lets go of her hand and steps away, causing Aellyce to arch a thick eyebrow at him. ‘Throw a fireball at me.’

That catches her by surprise. She reels backwards. ‘What?!’

His curled moustache tilts up at the edge as he grins. ‘It's a game in Tevinter. Through fireballs at me and I'll turn them to ice. Just try not to make them too dangerous — it would be a shame to ruin such a glorious face.’

That makes Aellyce snort. ‘You're serious.’

’Of course!’ He rolls his eyes. ’It's not that dangerous — not if you're two fantastic mages like us. Come on!’

’We have something similar,’ Aellyce says softly as her fingers start to flutter, calling on her magic. ’To help us learn when we're young. It's rather like juggling. You've got to throw it to the other and they've got to maintain it.’

Before Dorian has a chance to reply, she sends a fire ball hurtling towards him. He just manages to get his hands up, turning it to ice and letting the crystals fall to the ground.

‘Playing dirty, Lavellan?’ He grins and flutters his fingers. Aellyce shoots him a crooked smile, sending another fireball shooting towards him.

He quickly freezes it, and before she can even begin to summon another, he's sending a huge ball of ice at her face. Aellyce lets out an undignified sound as she brings her hands up, flames protecting her face and instantly melting the ball before it has a chance to knock her out.

'Now who's playing dirty?' she replies, her large eyes narrowing at the other mage.

Before he can reply, another voice rings out. 'What is the meaning of this?'

Aellyce feels her cheeks warm as she turns and finds Cullen glaring at them, just a tiny hint of confusion in his gaze. She wonders if it's because of the blatant misuse of magic... he is an ex-Templar. She has no idea how different his beliefs are from the order.

'Just helping the beloved Herald relax, Commander,' Dorian replies easily, waving his hand. 'A distraction, if you will.'

'Perhaps such a distraction should not run the risk of _killing_ her,' Cassandra chimes in as she steps up beside Cullen. Her eyes are narrowed at them as well.

Aellyce can tell they're annoyed. Mostly with Dorian but a little at her too, for going along with it. She sighs, not wanting to upset or antagonise them any further. Especially when things are already so on age with the time it's taking to reach this hold. 'Sorry. We'll... just do my thing.'

That gathers their attention. Dorian turns towards her and cocks an eyebrow. 'What? That back and forth thing? How dull.'

Waving her hand at the Tevinter, Aellyce looks down at her hands. It's been _so long_ since she's done this. It was one of her favourite things when she was back at the clan — amazing children, helping young mages control their powers.

Licking her lips, Aellyce goes for something small and simple first, pulling the image of a butterfly from her mind. She channels her magic, watching the flames flicker at her fingertips before they start to take form.

The creature, made entirely of her magical flames, shoots into the air as she bids, fluttering around Dorian first, then Cassandra, before she brings it to a rest atop of the fur of Cullen's mantle.

Her cheeks are burning as she finally raises her gaze to the commander, finding that his gaze is flickering between the butterfly still perched on his shoulder to her face.

When their gazes met, Aellyce feels as if her entire stomach is made up of those little creatures. It's non-stop fluttering and she feels her chest tighten. The control on her magic slips and it disappears completely, nothing but embers that fall to the ground.

There's a few applause that brings her back to the present. She tears her gaze away from Cullen and looks around, smiling at those who applaud her actions. She gives a few small nods of her head, then declares that she must retire for the night.

She's aware of Dorian following her as she makes her way over to her bedroll. She had been given the option of a tent but told them no — there were people who needed it more than she did.

'Maybe there's something else you can do to distract yourself,' Dorian murmurs in her ear. 'Or _someone_.'

She turns and glares at him over her shoulder, watching his retreating form before she slips into the bedroll and wills herself to fall asleep.

* * *

 

There's something in her bones as they pack up the camp and set off once more. Just something telling her to _go go go_. She listens to it without a second guess, taking off even though the others aren't quite ready to move.

It's an hour or two, of constant moving, but there's just a hope in her chest that pushes her on. She climbs and climbs, moving to the top of a nearby mountain so she can fully see what lies before her — whether that hope is misguided or not.

As she finally reaches the peak, her breath catches in her throat and she still, staring out over the land.

And the _castle_ that lies in front of them.

She doesn't hear Solas follow her, but when he's beside her, he wears a smile on his face. 'I told you that you were close. This is Skyhold.'

Aellyce has no words to say anything. She can only stare at the fortress in awe, shaking her head in disbelief that it's just sat there, for so long, without anyone occupying it.

She stares for a long time, only moving when Solas does, heading back down to the group to tell them the good news — that they've finally found their destination. There's a huge cheer, and an extra spring in everyone's step as they finally set off towards a destination known.

By the time they arrive, Aellyce is tired but she doesn't care. Not as they finally step inside and feel _safe_ and _secure_ , knowing they have somewhere to start calling home.

She eagerly helps unload carts and get things set up, after doing a quick scout of the first couple of rooms.

It takes another week for things to get sorted right — for all things to be put by into the right rooms, for a map to be made of the place and plans to start getting made.

Aellyce is glad for the distraction. It's more perfect than scouting the wilds. She has no idea what they'll do with all this space, especially with the few people that had come with them to Skyhold.

Then again, she's been surprised to find new people coming as she steps out of one of the buildings and into the courtyards. She glances around the area and is surprised to find Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra huddled together. The time that was taken to find Skyhold had repaired the wounds opened by the attack on Haven, and she was rather happy to see them standing together and looking friendly.

Then Cassandra beckoned her over and she felt her stomach flip, wondering what the hell she had done now. Especially when the others disappear with a slight glance at her, and strange sort of looks on their faces.

'People are arriving daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.' Cassandra starts moving and Aellyce follows, stepping up stairs towards the main courtyard. 'If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.'

They reach the arch of the other stairs that lead into the main building of Skyhold. Aellyce glances up, still amazed at its size. No matter how often she looks, how far she wanders, she can't believe a building so huge is _real_.

'But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus; what drew him to you.'

'Yes, he came for this, and now that it's useless to him, he wants me dead.' She offers her a wry grin and cocks an eyebrow. 'Does this mean we can stop with the Herald nonsense? I'm not more chosen than anyone else.'

Without a word, Cassandra takes off again. Aellyce gnaws on her lip and follows, wondering if she's maybe pushed too far — a lot of people believe that she was sent by the Maker, regardless of her being an elf. It's a way for them to keep faith and hope, and she hadn't really considered that Cassandra may be one of those people.

'Your decision let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature's rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it. All of us.'

They make their way up those stairs, leading to the Skyhold's building, only for Aellyce's pace to slow as she finds Leliana standing there, a sword in her hand.

Her wide eyes turn to Cassandra, who stops, hands behind her back. 'The Inquisition requires a leader: one who has been _already_ leading it.'

Aellyce's mouth falls open and she turns from the two women in front of her to the garden below. Nearly all the occupants are there, looking up at her: soldiers and civilians. Her gaze finds Dorian's, Varric's, Josephine's and Vivienne's. And she scans the crowd until she lands on Cullen, who offers her a small smile that makes her heart flutter.

Her throat constricts as Cassandra clarifies that they are, in fact, talking about her. She turns back to the Seeker. 'You... you're offering this to an elf? An elf _mage_! Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?'

'I would be terrified handing this power to anyone, but I believe it is the only way. They'll follow you. To them, being an elf shows how far you've risen, how it must have been by Andraste's hand.'

As Cassandra waves towards the sword, Aellyce feels just a little bit of disappointment at being referred to the Herald, the Chosen, once again.

'What it means to you, how you lead us: that is for you alone to determine,' Cassandra says, almost as if sensing those feelings rising in Aellyce's bones.

She turns back towards the group of people on the ground, all looking up towards them. She swallows, trying to think just what the hell she's supposed to say — despite being the Keeper's First, she was never really one for being the centre of attention. And the fact that so many eyes were staring at her right now…

'As an elf, and a mage, I promise to do whatever I can to defeat Corypheus and those that support him. I will lead and prove that we can be trusted.'

'Wherever you lead us,' Cassandra says, stepping forward. 'Have they been told?'

Josephine steps forward, beaming up at them. 'They have! And soon the world!'

Aellyce gnaws on her lip, a strange mixture of excitement and anxiety coursing through her body. It makes her hands tremble, even as she holds the sword. It's strange, having the weapon in her hands. She had never once held a great sword — except that time her sister, Orani, had jokingly said she wouldn't have been able to lift hers with her "puny arms".

'Commander? Will they follow?'

Cullen strides forward, moving to the front of the group. There's a fiery passion in his voice as he asks, 'Inquisition, will you follow?' There's a chorus of cheers that makes Aellyce stand just a little bit straighter. 'Will you fight?' Another cheer, but Aellyce can't really focus on any of that. She can only see the way the commander prowls in front of his men, the way his voice is naught but a growl that sends a tingle through her entire body. 'Will we triumph?'

He draws his sword as the cheers are the loudest they've been, until she's almost certain they could be heard back to the ruins of Haven. 'Your leader! Your Herald! Your _Inquisitor_!'

For once, the damn title of being chosen doesn't set Aellyce's teeth on edge. Not when it's being said in that tone that makes her straighten; that makes her preen. A fire is in her belly, one that only grows as she raises the sword in the air — _take that Orani —_ and Cullen's gaze meets hers, his head tilting in acknowledgment.

She sees Josephine cheer before catching herself; sees Cassandra grin; sees Dorian blow her a teasing kiss.

She lowers the sword, and can't help but think that Inquisitor sounds a whole lot more agreeable than Herald.

 _It's a title I won't be ashamed to wield,_ she thinks, before she follows her advisors into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mahn'an, Solas? Min'ara rosal bell'annar!' = Where is this place, Solas? This journey is lasting forever!
> 
> 'Atisha, da'lan. Mith'ma.' = Calm, child. You are near.
> 
> Ar'las ma'gonun = I hope you are right.


	10. A Promise

Aellyce finds herself wandering around Skyhold quite a lot. She hasn't left the castle since finding it, too busy with getting things organised to do so. She also likes the idea of discovering all the little nooks and crannies, coming up with plans for each ruined part of the castle for when the Inquisition grows in size.

It's almost hard to think that one day, maybe if she does her job well, that it'll be a busy place, with people bustling around. It'll be the home of the Inquisition, a place of sanctuary for the innocents caught in the middle of the war.

But for now, there's only a hundred people at least — the ones that made it from Haven.

Today she finds herself in the courtyard, and she tries to tell herself that she wasn't drawn by the sound of the Commander's voice. This just so happened to be the direction she was walking in.

Even she has to roll her eyes at how pathetically fake that sounds. She watches him from the corner of her eye as she makes her way around the courtyard, envisioning what it could become with a little more love and care. There could be herbs everywhere, allowing the healers to create potions without ever having to worry.

She hears Cullen order his men to scout outside Skyhold — to discover what they're surrounded by. It's a sound plan. They didn't get much of a chance on the way in. They only came from one direction and they were all just too eager for a place to call home again that they didn't give a damn about what was around them.

His soldiers give a chorus of "yes sir" and take off, just as another one comes up and informs him that the soldiers now have temporary quarters. And that makes Aellyce beam to herself, because it was _her_ who found those quarters for them. So many people look down on the Dalish for how they wander so much, but it was curiosity that drove her people. A desire to find out more about who they used to be. And that desire was still inside Aellyce, even though she sometimes longed for a place to just call home.

Biting her lip, Aellyce glances over to him again, watching as he barks at that same soldier to get him an update on the armoury. There's still one solider hovering around him, but Aellyce knows she won't get another lull like this for a long time. The Commander _always_ seemed to be busy, and the truth was she hadn't really spoken to him since she was declared the Inquisitor.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, Aellyce makes her way over to him, throwing her shoulders back and keeping her head held high. She tries to look a little imposing, despite her tiny stature and frame, just to stop people from coming to interrupt. Maybe if they believe this is important business between the Commander and the Inquisitor.

'You look busy,' Aellyce says in way of greeting, cursing herself mentally for such a pathetic start. _Of course he's busy, he's the Commander of the Inquisition._

He sighs. 'We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon or… whatever that was. With some warning, we might have…' He stops without really finishing that thought and Aellyce can't really blame him.

She swallows and takes a small step towards him. She briefly notices that final soldier look like she wanted to talk to the Commander, but ultimately decides against it, focusing entirely on the scroll in her hands. Aellyce turns back to Cullen. 'We were all shaken by what happened.'

'If Corypheus strikes again we may not be able to withdraw.' He takes a breath, turning to the map on his table and leaning on it. 'I wouldn't want to. We must be ready! Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotation is established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Inquisitor!'

That title is a little like a dagger to her heart. She thought they were past that. But it seems she has just replaced one title with another. Inquisitor doesn't aggravate her like Herald did — mostly because it's a title that doesn't really erase who she is. She can still be Dalish; she can still be a Mage. Herald was bestowed upon her almost _in spite_ of those things.

She tries to distract herself by asking of the casualties of Haven, but it seems to come right back to it when he informs her that morale has increased since she accepted the title of Inquisitor. A part of her wants to admit that she's still not quite used to such a title; that sometimes, when people call after her using that instead of "Aellyce" or even "Lavellan" she sometimes forgets they're talking to her.

Swallowing, Aellyce rocks back on her heels a little. 'Everyone seems so… confident in my leadership skills. As much as I was being trained to take over as Keeper one day… it didn't really prepare me for this,' she says, because it's better than anything else that wants to break free.

Talking about home, about her clan, makes her heart ache. She still hasn't received word from them and with the move, she worries she never will. Josephine had consoled her — informed her that news will spread with scouts and exploration and as they recruit allies. It will take no time for word to reach her clan and the scribe that had been sent with her letter, and for them to then make their way back.

Cullen straightens and rests both of his hands on the pommel of his sword. Even that reminds her of home — of her sister Orani who stands rather similarly whenever she's angry or annoyed, and having to keep it inside. The Commander doesn't seem to be like that, though. He stands for comfort, for a mixture between friendliness and authority.

'You won't have to shoulder the Inquisition by yourself,' he says, his honey eyes flickering over her face before he softens his voice just a tad. 'I know it must feel that way sometimes.'

Aellyce smiles up at him, happy at the warmth in his voice — the way he speaks to her.

And then he adds, 'We needed a leader. You have proven yourself,' and just like that, the smile freezes. It's strange, how he seems to change back and forth. Sometimes, she's certain he has a certain fondness for her, perhaps a desire to know her more than Commander and Inquisitor. And then he speaks like this and she has no idea idea anymore.

Elves seem much more straightforward now.

At least if they like you, they tell you; the actively show you they want to pursue you.

And damnit, she's still an elf. She can try and say _something_. Especially when he gives her that soft smile that makes her legs quiver. 'Our escape from Haven,' she starts, not really knowing where she's going with this. 'It was close. I'm glad that you—' She wants to leave it at that, she really, really does, but truthfully, Aellyce has never been the best elf. People would say it's the human-blood in her but who knows? All she's sure is that she can't just come out and admit that, when she came to, she was relieved to hear Cullen was safe. She draws a breath. 'That so many people made it.'

His eyes trace her face, soft and fond, and there's a gentle smile to his lips as he says, 'As am I.

Aellyce gnaws on her lip. A part of her thinks she knows what he means, believes that that "as am I" says as much as she had originally planned to say. But the truth is, she has no idea. He's hard for her to read with his constant changes of mind, and she stays for a second, almost willing him to say more.

But then there's a shout of "Inquisitor" and she knows she's needed elsewhere. She can stand here, staring at this man in the hopes that he'll say _something._

So she turns and takes a step away, when he speaks up again, completely surprising her.

'You stayed behind,' he declares in a voice soft, almost fearful. Aellyce wonders if he's worried others will hear or that he's worried Aellyce herself will.

When she turns to him, he's closer than he was before, having followed her as if planning to stop her physically if need be.

She says nothing, allowing him to work through his thoughts. 'You could have…' He shakes his head a little, as if clearing something from his mind's eye. 'You were like ice when I found you. I honestly thought…' Again he stops himself, and it's strange how these stilted half-sentences make her heart float, because there's a certain truth to them that she can't ignore.

Finally, he raises his gaze to hers and there's a determination in his gaze that brings a smile to her lips. 'I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.'

There's a lump in her throat and she finds it hard to respond. She smiles softly, once more ignoring the people shouting at her, trying to get her attention. She takes a step closer to the Commander, her fingers itching to touch… and she doesn't try to fight it this time. She's always been rather touchy when it comes to showing her emotions, and so she settles a hand on the fur of his mantle.

'I believe you, Cullen,' she says, her fingers absentmindedly combing through the fur. 'But you have to know that Haven wasn't your fault — no-one holds you responsible. And I'll keep saying it until you believe it.'

He looks like he wants to say more to her but another thing she's known for back with the clan is her love for getting the last word in. So she gives a little smile and turns, feeling his gaze on her back as she makes her way over to the messenger begging for her attention.


End file.
